


Catching Eternity

by Palistus



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palistus/pseuds/Palistus
Summary: When Bella begrudgingly goes to rescue Edward from killing himself in Volterra, she meets a certain gorgeous Volturi seductress who ends up being her mate. Femslash, M rating for later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I'm trying to get back into the habit of writing frequently as well as trying to improve my writing in general, so I'm just going to see where this story takes me. I have a vague outline of what I'm going to write, so hopefully it turns out decently. Any reviews with criticisms or praise are appreciated-- I just ignore reviews made for the sole purpose of flaming though.**

 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any characters within it.**

 

Bella sighed, running her hands through her brunette hair in agitation. “You're kidding me, right?” She asked Alice, who was pacing back in forth in front of her.

“Do you think I would joke about this Bella?” Alice sighed. “I know what I saw. Edward is going to practically force the Volturi's hand to effectively kill himself, and he's turned his cell phone off to prevent me from talking him out of it!”

“Why? I don't understand how you guys can just pack up and leave for several months without a care in the world, but now that he thinks I'm dead rather than just never going to see any of you again, _now_ he's regretful and can't live with himself?” Bella let out a deep breath. “Honestly, this is taking melodrama to the next level.” She walked over to the drawer in the kitchen that had spare notebooks and pens.

“All over a stupid misunderstanding, too.” Alice stopped pacing and looked down at the ground. “I know I told you this already Bella, but I really am sorry that we all just 'packed up and left without a care in the world' as you called it-- I didn't want to, but Edward told us that it was the best thing for you in the long run...” Alice trailed off.

“I'm sure he did, Alice, and I can't really hold it against you for choosing Edward over some random human girl you guys, what was it he said? 'Didn't want anymore and were foolish to have tried pretend was a part of your family.'?” Bella glared at Alice for a moment. “I'm just disappointed in myself for believing I actually meant anything to any of you.”

“But Bella-” Alice quickly tried to retort,

“And I'm even _more_ disappointed in myself that I'm actually going to be worrying Charlie over this and putting myself in danger all to save your brother from killing himself over this circus show.” Bella picked up a notebook and ripped out the first blank piece of paper she found.

“You mean you'll come to Volterra to stop Edward..?” Alice looked up at Bella in shock. “After everything we did to you?”

“Yes, well...” Bella paused to continue scribbling out a note to Charlie. “Unlike some people, I don't abandon people I care about, though at this point I use that phrase _very_ loosely.”

Alice gave a sad smile. “Thank you Bella, you don't know how much this means to me-- to all of us that you're going to help save my brother.” Alice said. A few moments passed before Alice walked over to where Bella was finishing up her note and placed her hand on Bella's shoulder. “I'm sorry for not saying goodbye, I- I know I can't take it back, but that's something I've regretted every single day since we left.” Alice said in a soft tone.

Bella shrugged. “What's done is done, let's just get this Volturi thing over with and talk some sense into Edward.” She said as she briskly walked over to the fridge and stuck the note to it using a spare magnet.

“All right, I'll go ahead and buy us our plane tickets.” Alice stated, thankfully dropping the previous topic. Bella briefly wondered if Alice even cared about the negative effects that they'd had on her life-- specifically, what them leaving had done, but also what this entire new mess would do. She'd be lucky if Charlie only grounded her for a year.

“Sure.” Bella affirmed as Alice walked out of the room. “Well, might as well pack I guess.” She muttered to herself and treaded over to the staircase leading to her and Charlie's rooms. She figured that she'd only need a few days worth of stuff, so she just packed some clothes, her toothbrush and toothpaste, deodorant, all of the standard stuff that one might pack during an international trip to an exotic place to prevent a vampire from committing suicide. The usual.

After double checking to make sure she had everything she needed, Bella grabbed her suitcase and walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. She made her way down the stairs into the living room where Alice was waiting with an unreadable expression. “Are you ready to leave?” She asked in a hopeful tone, likely eager to get on the road as fast as possible.

“Yeah, sure, let's go.” Bella responded and followed Alice out the door, making sure to lock it behind her since Charlie wouldn't be arriving home for several hours still.

She opened the back passengers seat door of Carlisle's black Mercedes, and plopped down her bag, before closing it and hopping in the front seat.

Alice wordlessly started the car and began what was _supposed_ to be a long drive to the Seattle airport where they'd be catching their flight to Florence, Italy.

 

Xxx

 

A noticeably _short_ time later-- full of anxiety and panic on Bella's side no matter how much she knew deep down that they were perfectly safe regardless of how insane Alice's driving seemed to be-- they were at the airport.

“Come on, our flight is already boarding.” Alice said as they briskly walked through the crowded halls of the airport after checking in Bella's suitcase as luggage.

“Are we going to make it in time?” Bella asked, causing Alice to shoot her a strange look. “Oh, right.” Bella said and gave a humorless chuckle. All those months without talking to Alice made her momentarily forget the pixie's gift.

They made it through security without any problems _,_ and shortly afterwards just _barely_ made it onto their flight before the terminal closed. Bella took her seat-- thankfully a window seat-- and wondered about what they were going to do when they arrived in Italy. She imagined Alice had some sort of plan, but she was curious how long they'd actually be in Italy, where they'd be staying, and if she'd have to meet any of these “Volturi” that the Cullens had told her about.

It made her kind of nervous, actually. The way Carlisle had described them, they were basically vampire royalty that loved to snack on eager tourists that didn't have a connection to their city, or to them. Bella seemed to fit that bill pretty nicely.

She figured that Alice would let her know if she was in any danger, but... Could she really count on the small vampire to tell her anything if she had to choose between Bella or her brother? She kind of doubted that. Okay, she _really_ doubted that.

'Oh well, it's too late to back out now.' Bella thought, sighing. She really hoped that she didn't get eaten, but appreciated the morbid irony in the scenario that she ended up getting feasted on by bloodthirsty vampiresdirectly due to Edward's actions, which he had only done because he thought she was dead already.

“All passengers please buckle your seat belts now, and the flight will begin shortly.” A voice sounded out over the intercom. “Thank you for choosing United, and we hope you enjoy your flight.”

Soon, the flight took off, and Bella felt her eyes drooping shut, exhaustion hitting her heavily, before everything went dark.

 

Xxx

 

“Pst, Bella, wake up.” Alice whispered to her softly, nudging her shoulder.

“Alice,” Bella stated groggily as she woke up. “Are we almost there?”

“Yes, the flight attendant just announced we'd be landing in ten minutes. I'm surprised you slept so long, the flight was just under 11 hours long.” Alice said.

“It's probably for the best that I did I guess.” Bella replied, going back to looking out the window. “Wow...” Bella said as she looked at the Italian countryside. “Italy is beautiful from up here,” Bella muttered in awe as she looked down at vast scrolling plains and farms, with the occasional small town scattered in.

Before long, a large sprawling city came into sight, and the plane started to dip downwards on a direct trajectory towards it.

“Please refasten your seat belts passengers, as we're preparing to land. We hope you enjoyed your flight, and welcome you to Florence, Italy.” The voice called out in a pleasant tone over the intercom system.

As soon as the plane landed and they were able, Alice lead them out of the plane at a quick pace(for humans, that is). “We need to hurry up, we don't have a lot of time left. Edward is planning on stepping into the sun at noon, so we need to get to him before that.” Alice said.

“Noon? It's already 11:00 right now!” I said with a gasp.

“I know, that's why we have to hurry!” Alice said urgently as she lead Bella out of the airport. “You aren't opposed to a little grand theft auto, right?” Alice flashed her a smirk.

“I guess if we don't have any other options...” Bella returned nervously.

“Great, be right back.” Alice flashed off.

A few minutes later, a bright yellow Porsche pulled up in front of Bella.

“Couldn't you have chosen a car a bit more... conspicuous?” She asked the small vampire.

“Probably, but isn't this car just the most adorable thing ever? Anyways, we don't have time to be picky, let's go!” Alice said as she hammered the gas and started on the drive to Volterra.

What normally would've taken an hour took us around 40 minutes, which left us with 10 minutes until noon. “Okay Alice, this is all you, where's Edward?” Bella questioned.

“He's in the main plaza of the city. We'll have to walk from here, follow me.” Alice said, getting out of the car and grabbing hold of Bella's hand, dragging her along at a rather quick pace.

The minutes ticked down until finally at 11:58 they spotted him.

“Edward!” Bella called out, knowing he'd hear her. His head whipped around and stared at her in shock.

“Bella? What on Earth are... I thought you died?” Edward said, his face fixed in a state of disbelief.

“Well, as you can see, I'm still very much alive, and I don't plan on changing that any time soon.” Bella paused, “Honestly, I can't believe you guys all thought I would kill myself on your behalf.” Bella finished acidly.

“There!” Alice said happily as she rushed to Edward and embraced him. “Now please, let's stop this ridiculousness and get out of here!” She pleaded.

A large figure walked up to them. “I'm afraid that's not going to be possible-- the kings have requested your presence Edward, and you two will have to come along as well.” The figure said.

“Hello Felix. Very well, I'll come along, but please leave Alice and Bella out of it, they did nothing wrong.” Edward asked the large man.

“The kings will be the judge of that, though the fact that the human girl clearly knows what we are means something is clearly wrong with this situation.” Felix said, pointing at Bella. “I'd suggest coming along peacefully, you _really_ don't want to make a scene.” He continued.

“I... Very well.” Edward sighed in frustration, nodding to Felix.

“Great.” Bella muttered as Felix beckoned them to follow him to the side entrance of a large castle.

The large vampire opened the door and beckoned them inside. “Ladies first,” he said with a grin after Edward had already walked through the doorway.

I found myself giggling despite the situation, and I walked through the door into the dark hallway that was furnished with old pottery and paintings.

We walked for what felt like a decently long time considering we were inside before finally arriving in what looked like a reception area.

“Hello Gianna, are the kings ready for us yes?” Felix asked pleasantly to the human behind the counter.

“Yes Felix, everything is prepared.” The human replied to him, gesturing to the door to her left.

“Great, thank you.” Felix said politely as he went to the door leading to the throne room and opened it up. “The kings will see you now.” Felix said to the Cullens plus Bella, and they all walked through the doors, unsure what to expect.

Upon entering the room, they saw three men seated on extravagant thrones, surrounded by multiple guards next to them, as well as positioned near the exits of the room.

“Welcome to Volterra Edward, my boy!” One of the men called out from the center throne.

“Thank you, Aro.” Edward replied in a polite tone.

“Now, what is this I hear about you planning to expose our kind to humans right in our very own city?” Aro's voice hardened. “Are these assertions true, by any chance? This would be quite the insult to our authority, surely you realize this?” Aro said, staring Edward in the eyes.

“Yes, well, I heavily misunderstood a certain situation. I apologize, but no harm was done, so surely you can let us leave and forget about all of this? After all, The Volturi didn't have to intervene in the end.” Edward plead his case.

“Do you think us fools, boy?” A cold voice called out from the right-most throne, with the owner of that voice viciously sneering at the bronze-haired vampire. “What would've happened if Alice Cullen and that _human_ girl hadn't stopped you? We all know the answer to that question.”

“Now now, Caius, let's keep our wits about us.” Aro chided. “Edward, surely you wouldn't be opposed to letting me use my gift on you, would you?” He asked, though it wasn't the type of question where refusal was a valid answer.

Edward sighed. “Very well.” And he walked up slowly to the center Throne, before holding his hand out and allowing Aro to grasp it.

A few seconds went by before Aro released his hand. “Edward, surely you cannot possibly expect for us to just accept this?” Aro said slowly. “The crimes you've committed both today as well as in the very recent past are very hard to overlook. I'm afraid I'm going to have to demand that you face a real trial, where you will be judged and your punishment will be decided upon appropriately.” Aro continued. “Alec, Felix, take Edward here to the dungeons and keep him there under guard.”

“Yes, Aro.” Two voices chorused as they both grabbed Edward and firmly lead him out of the room.

Edward sighed, and resigned himself to his fate. There was no way to realistically go against the Volturi when he was deep in their layer.

Bella observed this ordeal with a worried look. She could obviously put two and two together and understood that Aro seemingly knew facts about Edward's past, though she didn't know the extent of what he knew. It seemed that he did know about them meeting Bella and telling her that they were vampires, though.

She nervously looked around the room at all of the various vampires that were positioned in various areas of the room. She hoped that if she was eaten, they would at least not let her suffer in the process-- she at least deserved that, right?

At the end of her process of scanning the room, she locked eyes with one particular vampire that she noticed more prominently than others. She was a fairly tall woman dressed in a shimmery red dress, with absolutely gorgeous features. Her hair was reddish-brown and curled, running slightly past her shoulders. Maybe the most captivating of all were her ruby red eyes-- Bella couldn't seem to look away from them.

The expression on the vampire woman's face was momentarily one of pure shock, before she snapped out of it and shot Bella a large grin that lacked the predatory aspect that she figured it should.

“Lord Aro, may I show you something?” The woman spoke up, swaying as she walked up to the throne.

“If you feel it's important, then very well Heidi.” Aro glanced at her in curiosity, and grasped the hand that was held out to him when offered. Seconds later, a genuine smile broke out onto his face. “Well, that's certainly quite the event, isn't it?” Aro said, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye before nodding to Heidi, who pranced back to her original position.

“Anyways, let us continue this, I'm sure many of us have better things to do than sit here all day.” Aro said, focusing his attention back on Alice and Bella. “Alice Cullen, seeing as you have broken no laws today and have done nothing wrong for the moment, you may leave. However, do not think that I will be forgetting about the situation with this human girl, Bella. Your family has acted _very_ irresponsibly in accordance to our laws, and it's only out of my affection for Carlisle that your entire coven isn't punished for this transgression immediately. The Cullen coven is hereby on warning though, do not treat our laws so carelessly again, there will be no second chances.” Aro said firmly, and gestured for Alice to leave.

Alice hesitated. “I appreciate that, Aro, but what about Bella? My family has grown to care for her greatly so, and we really don't want anything bad to happen to her because of us.” Alice said.

“Tell me child, if you care for her so much, then how did you abandon her in the face of a potential revenge-seeking vampire who had just lost her mate? How did you not warn her of the potential danger of carrying the secret of our existence, and how could you leave her defenseless against the perils of our world after you introduced her to it?” Aro said in a questioning tone.

“I...” Alice trailed off, realizing she didn't have a response.

“Since you inquired about the fate of Bella here though, rest assured that she will be perfectly unharmed, you have my word on that.” Aro said, much to Alice and Bella's shock.

“Wait, really?” Bella blurted out, before blushing and looking down at the ground. “Sorry,” Bella squeaked out.

“Do not worry about it Isabella, and yes, really, I swear that we will not kill nor harm you.” Aro said.

“Thank you, Aro. I guess I should be leaving now.” Alice muttered. “Goodbye Bella, hopefully I'll see you soon.” She said as she walked out.

“Now that all of that distasteful business is over, I'd like to formally welcome you to Volterra, Ms. Isabella.” Aro said warmly. “Something I saw in Edward's memory intrigued me, would you mind letting me attempt to use my gift on you? A simple touch will do.” Aro asked Bella, who looked up at him and nodded. She slowly walked towards him, trembling slightly. When she was close enough, Aro reached out and lightly gripped her hand.

Seconds upon seconds passed by in silence. “Fascinating,” Aro finally exclaimed after nearly a half a minute had gone by-- which felt like a very, very long time to Bella. “It seems that you possess somewhat of a shield to our powers even though you're still a human. Jane, if you would try..?” Aro gestured to a small blonde vampire next to him, who grinned at him in reply.

“With pleasure, Master Aro.” She said. Moments later, an annoyed hiss resounded throughout the room.

“Master Aro, please reconsider this,” Heidi spoke up while glaring at Jane.

“I apologize my child, but if it is as I suspect, nothing will happen to our dear Isabella. Jane?” Aro said.

Moments passed again with nothing happening. “Why won't it work?” Jane said in a frustrated tone, scowling at the human.

“It seems like you possess a very strong shield indeed, very fascinating.” Aro murmured, pondering something. “Very well, you've firmly caught my attention now Isabella. I would like to offer you a choice, one that you'll find isn't much of a choice at all. Become one of us-- that is, a vampire, within a fortnight, or you may also choose a painless and humane death if you prefer.” Aro paused, glancing at Heidi, who had a steely look in her eyes. “Though I'd very much prefer if you chose the first option, as I think we might lose the services of one of our most treasured guards if you were killed.” Aro said.

“Thank you for at least offering me a choice,” Bella said nervously. “Obviously I choose to become one of you, though. I don't have any desire to die.” She continued.

“Wonderful!” Aro exclaimed, clapping his hands. “Heidi, due to your involvement in this situation, you will be in charge of taking care of Isabella while she is still human, as well as turning her when the time comes, and naturally teaching her the basics of how to adapt to our lifestyle.” Aro said to the gorgeous blonde woman.

“Very well, Master Aro.” Heidi said in a lighter tone than before. She turned to face Bella. “Follow me-- do you prefer Bella or Isabella by the way?” Heidi asked and gently smiled at the human girl.

“Either is fine, but I do prefer Bella.” She muttered in reply, very much unsure what exactly was going on.

“Don't worry Bella, I'll fill you in on all of the details as we walk to where you'll be staying, okay?” Heidi said, catching the confused expression on Bella's face, and the brunette nodded in return.

“Very well, you are both dismissed.” Aro said to both women.

“Here, follow me.” Heidi said to Bella, reaching out and gently grabbing her hand. She led the human out of the throne room and through several hallways, into what looked like a residential area. “While you're here, you'll be staying with me in my room. I have basic furnishings including a bed that you should find comfortable, and I can provide anything you need other than that.” Heidi explained. “Sometimes we entertain human guests, so we have a cook on standby that will be preparing three meals a day for you until you're turned.” She walked up to a door and opened it, beckoning Bella inside.

“Um, Heidi?” Bella spoke up for the first time since leaving the throne room.

“Yes? What is it, Bella?” Heidi asked in a concerned tone.

“Could you please tell me why all of this is happening? Not that I don't appreciate not being eaten and all, but I don't imagine the same choice is offered to every human that finds out about vampires?” Bella asked.

“Well,” Heidi started, but stopped to think about her answer. “I'm going to be fully honest with you, normally humans in your situation would be eaten. However, there are two reasons why you're an exception. One, you have a very strong gift already as a human-- this typically means that it'll grow even stronger as a vampire, and could mean that you'll be one of the strongest mental shields that we've ever seen-- which is a rare gift as it is.” Heidi stated, before taking a seat on the bed in the center of the room, gesturing Bella to sit down next to her. Heidi grew a bit nervous suddenly, and every time it looked like she was going to continue, she suddenly stopped.

“And the second reason..?” Bella prodded her, eliciting a sigh from the mahogany-haired vampire.

“I know you may not believe me on this one, but if you need me to, I will beg you to believe that I'm not lying to you. I overheard Aro discussing this subject as we were leaving the throne room, so I know that the Cullens have already lied to you about this before, but...” Heidi exhaled, however needless it was to do so. “I'm genuinely one hundred percent without a doubt your mate, and you are mine.” Heidi said, a worried look in her eyes-- fear at being rejected.

“H-How do you know for sure?” Bella asked, looking her in the eyes. “Edward claimed that I was his mate all along, and then he just up and left me. How do I know that this is real this time?”

“I'm so sorry that they lied to you about the mating bond-- it's one of the most sacred things in our culture. While humans don't feel the full effect of the bond, this isn't even close to the first time a mating bond has formed while one partner was still human.” Heidi said, returning Bella's gaze.

Bella's heart sped up as she saw the honesty in Heidi's eyes, and she felt her stomach clench up with raw emotions that were being invoked by the gorgeous vampire.

“You know what I'm saying is true, Bella,” Heidi said, reaching her hand up to softly caress Bella's cheek. “I know you can feel at least some form of the bond too, even if it doesn't compare to what you'll feel once you become a vampire-- what I'm already experiencing.” Heidi continued. “As for me, it feels like nothing on Earth matters other than your safety and happiness, my sweet Bella,” Heidi murmured, still stroking Bella's cheek lovingly. “The thought of abandoning you like the Cullens did is a literal impossibility-- I would rather die first than do what they did!” Heidi said fiercely as she leaned in and wrapped Bella in a somewhat tight embrace in human terms, though obviously Heidi was being very careful to prevent her grip from becoming painful.

“I...” Bella started, before trailing off. “Okay.” Bella gulped, surrendering herself to her raging emotions that all pushed her to accept the vampire in front of her. “I can tell that you meant what you said.” Bella brought her hands up and lightly placed them on both of Heidi's cheeks, gently motioning for her to back up from her embrace so that Bella could look at her. “Honestly, I know I should be wary of this after what the Cullens did to me, but every sense in my body is telling me 'fuck that', and that this is right.” Bella said, wrapping her arms around Heidi and pulling her back into an embrace.

“Thank you for accepting me, my Bella.” Heidi whispered in a tone full of love and joy.

Both women remained in their embrace for a few moments, before Bella succumbed to her urge to yawn.

“Are you getting tired? We can talk about this or anything else that you wish to know tomorrow, you should get some rest now. I know it's been quite a long day for you.” Heidi stated with concern.

“Has it really gotten late already? Wow, it feels like everything has happened so fast.” Bella replied, even as she felt a wave of tiredness sweep over her.

“Understandable. Sleep now, Bella, I'll watch over you.” Heidi murmured into her ear as she gently nudged Bella into a lying down position, before picking her up and placing her at the head of the bed where the pillows were. “I'll always watch over you, my beautiful mate.” Heidi whispered into her ear and cuddled into her side as Bella drifted off to sleep with a large smile on her face.

 

**A/N: Though I ended this chapter kind of like a oneshot would end, I don't intend for this to be a oneshot. The next chapter should be coming relatively soon.**

 

**I'm not entirely sure how many chapters this will have, or how long of a story it will be. I'm debating between making it a two shot or making it a(relatively short) multi-chaptered fic. Both have their ups and downs, so I'll just be doing whichever I feel will make for a better overall story.**

 

**Hopefully I made the characters believable-- I think for the most part this is shaping up nicely, but I worry about a few scenes and their believability and/or details. Regardless, please feel free to review with any criticisms, as I'm constantly looking to improve my work.**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As of writing this, I still don't really know 100% where to go with this-- I apologize for being so lazy in my outlining, I only plan brief moments that I want to happen and I fill out everything up to and around those.**

 

**As a note, I don't do the whole “Write up a bunch of chapters then release once a week” type of thing, I just release the chapters as I write them.**

 

**That said, I hope you guys enjoy whatever this ends up being.**

 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any characters within.**

 

Bella's eyes fluttered open and she let out a long yawn. She looked around the room she was in, and was confused for a moment before remembering where she was. “Heidi?” She called out softly, noticing the absence of the beautiful vampire in her room. Her heart felt a small pang of longing, as without her nearby Bella felt utterly isolated.

It shocked her how much the presence of the gorgeous vampire could truly comfort her already-- it felt like she'd known her much longer than the less than 24 hours it'd been since meeting her, but she was the only one Bella actually knew here. Well, other than Edward, but he was locked up in a dungeon somewhere _and_ she didn't really want to speak to him anyways.

The door to her room soon opened. “Hey Bella, you called for me?” Heidi asked in a concerned tone as she walked into the room.

“Uh, yeah, I was just wondering where you were, sorry...” Bella blushed and looked down at her lap.

“No, no, don't apologize-- I should be the one asking for forgiveness for not being there when you woke up. I had to step out of the room for a few minutes to inform the chefs that we would need human meals to be prepared for the next several days.” Heidi walked up to the bed and sat down near the head of it, lightly grabbing Bella's hand. “I had hoped you wouldn't wake up until I got back, I didn't mean to frighten you.”

“It's fine, Heidi, I appreciate the thought.” Bella flashed a smile at the older woman. “I'm not frightened, I just wasn't really sure what I'm supposed to be doing.” Bella continued.

“Well, breakfast will be ready in about 25 or 30 minutes if you want to get ready for the day and dressed in some new clothes.” Heidi said. “I took the liberty of retrieving your suitcase that you had left in Alice Cullen's car, so hopefully you have things for the next few days. After breakfast, I was going to give you a tour of the castle, just so that you know where everything is-- it is going to be your home for a while after all.”

Bella looked down at this with a forlorn expression on her face. “I guess since I'm going to be turning into one of you guys, I'll never see my parents again?” Bella asked softly.

Heidi swore. “I'm really sorry, it's been a while since I've been involved in anyone turning and completely neglected to think about your human parents.” Heidi said, pulling herself up onto the bed and wrapping her arms around Bella in what she hoped was a comforting embrace.

“I guess I always knew that if I was turned into a vampire, this would be necessary. I thought I would be prepared for it, but it's... well, it's hard.” Bella stated, leaning into the embrace and attempting to calm herself down. “The never seeing them again part is hard, but it's even worse that they're going to have no idea what happened to me-- whether I'm still alive, or whether I died somewhere after running off and leaving a vague note on the fridge. Some daughter I am,” Bella muttered.

“Bella, I'm not going to pretend that it won't be hard for either you or them, because it will be. I do want to suggest however that you figure out a way of offering them closure if it's really bothering you that much, maybe sending them a letter or something with some grand story about how you found your calling in life...” Heidi sighed. “I don't know, maybe something a bit less cheesy, but you get the idea.”

“I get what you're trying to say, thank you Heidi.” Bella said and she finally returned the embrace, feeling a bit better at the idea that _maybe_ she wouldn't have to force her parents to go through the hell of a completely missing daughter.

They stayed in their embrace in a comfortable silence for several moments, before Heidi reluctantly pulled away(Bella noticed a small whimper as she did so). “You should probably hop in the shower if you want to get one before breakfast is served.” Heidi said, before smirking deliciously. “If you want, I can help you out...? I'll make sure everything is _thoroughly_ washed.” Heidi licked her lips.

“Um, I- well...” Bella trailed off as a massive blush rose in her cheeks, and she averted her eyes in embarrassment. 'I don't even think I would mind that,' Bella thought.

“Relax Bella, I'm only teasing you-- I'll remain close by in case you need anything though.” Heidi said, leaning in to kiss Bella on the forehead before getting up and walking over to the entrance of the room. “I'll be right outside this door, okay?” Heidi asked, to which Bella nodded, still unable to speak as her mind simulated multiple scenarios of Heidi doing just what she offered.

Heidi grinned as she shut the door to her and Bella's room. She loved the reaction she had gotten out of the human, and smelled her flare of arousal.

Bella prepared herself for the day in the small, yet fully featured bathroom that their room had attached to it. Within around 20 minutes, a freshly cleaned Bella walked out of the bathroom with a new pair of clothes on. She wasn't really sure what to do with her old clothes, so she just put them in her bag for now. She'd have to ask Heidi if the castle had a laundry room or something later-- it had to, right?

“Okay Heidi, I'm ready now.” Bella called out.

Heidi opened the door and looked Bella up and down appreciatively. “Great, I'll show you the way to the formal dining room. I'm afraid it'll be a bit quiet-- we don't actually use it very often, for obvious reasons.” Heidi said, giving a small humorless laugh.

“Yeah, I imagine so.” Bella replied uncomfortably at being reminded of the Volturi's eating habits. She wondered briefly if she'd be expected to adapt to their diet as well, or if they'd allow her to eat animals like the Cullens had. Honestly, she wondered whether she'd even care about that after she was turned. “Are you going to be able to stay with me today, or do you have stuff to do?” Bella asked.

“Don't worry, during the daytime my schedule is completely clear for while you're still a human-- I refuse to leave you alone in a castle full of vampires that drink from humans.” Heidi said, her eyes hardening. “I trust most of the guard to not try anything, I imagine they know who you are by now, but I refuse to risk it on the off chance the temptation is too much for one of the newer guard members encountering an unguarded human.”

“I see...” Bella shuddered, and leaned into Heidi's side as they walked. “Thank you, I really appreciate it.”

“It's absolutely no trouble at all, you are my mate after all-- I'd want to be near you constantly regardless of whether you're in danger or not.” Heidi flashed her an adoring smile, causing Bella to blush and avert her eyes.

“I'm glad, because I really like spending time with you, too.” Bella replied softly. If Heidi's heart actually worked, she'd have said it was soaring at that moment at the words of affection her mate offered her, as light as they might've been.

“I'm so happy that you're my mate! You're absolutely adorable,” Heidi gushed happily. “Well, here we are!” Heidi said as they came up to a large set of doors.

Bella was thankful that she was spared having to reply, as she was already extremely embarrassed as it was due to her shy nature. She did however acknowledge that Heidi's praise made her heart pound and gave her butterflies-- she was happier than she'd ever been with Edward, despite the current overall situation.

Bella was extremely surprised at the sheer quality of the breakfast that she'd been served. You'd think that in a castle full of people who don't actually eat food, that a good chef would be likely to be overlooked, but that wasn't at all the case.

“This is really good,” Bella said in between bites. “How come you guys have such good cooks?” Bella asked Heidi, who had been making small talk with her while she ate and looking elsewhere in politeness.

“As I said, we have human guests sometimes for various reasons, so we'd like to make a good impression with our meals.” Heidi explained. “I trust the food is to your liking, then?”

“Yes, this is amazing!” Bella said, before biting into a savory piece of meat.

Before long, Bella couldn't eat another bite if she tried. “I'm glad that I won't have to worry about my last human meals being lackluster, at the very least.” Bella said happily as she pushed her empty plate away from her, and before long one of the humans who worked in the castle came and whisked it away.

“I'm glad you enjoyed it,” Heidi said. “Are you ready for the tour of the castle?” She asked.

“Sure, lead the way!” Bella said happily and got up from the dining table, walking over to Heidi and gripping her hand in her own.

“Very well then,” Heidi said with an affectionate smile.

The two women spent the day walking around the castle, Heidi explaining the various purposes for the various rooms. Well, various meaning that they had a room for almost everything imaginable-- Bella was surprised that they even had a lot of relatively modern technology in the rooms that focused on entertainment.

“Wow, I'm impressed!” Bella said as they finally came to the end of the tour, which was the front entrance of the castle.

“Yeah, well when you live in one plays for hundreds or thousands of years in some of our cases, you definitely want to make sure the place you live in is actually enjoyable,” Heidi replied. “The last few years of improvements have been my absolute favorite-- you humans have been constantly improving everything related to digital technology so much! It's almost hard to keep up sometimes,” Heidi continued.

“Really?” Bella asked. “I never really kept up with all of that stuff honestly, I had a huge piece of junk computer that was only really good for checking emails, but that's about it.”

“You're missing out. Honestly, I know this might sound a little cliché and all, but I really like to mess around on the computers sometimes when I have some leisure time-- it's really lovely to be able to interact with people all around the world at any time of day.” Heidi said, pausing. “Don't tell anyone, but I've actually gotten pretty hooked on computer games in the last few years.”

“Really?” Bella laughed at the image of Heidi being a computer nerd-- a “gamer” at that.

“Hey, it's not that funny!” Heidi pouted, causing Bella's laugh to halt as her breath caught in her throat.

After a few moments of staring at Heidi's adorable expression, Bella spoke up. “Don't worry, I'm not laughing _at_ you,” She paused. “Well, not that much anyways.”

“Jerk,” Heidi said in good humor and laughed. “You should consider it,” Heidi bit her lip and stared at Bella through her eyelashes. “Playing with me sometime, that is.” Heidi said in a husky voice, leaving no mistake of there being a double-meaning.

“I, you, uhhh...” Bella found herself blushing yet again. “S-sure,” Bella stuttered out. “That sounds like fun,” she continued.

“Oh believe me, it _will be_ ” Heidi stated, gazing at Bella with a sizeable amount of lust. She gently pressed Bella up against the nearest wall, pressing their bodies together tightly. Heidi pressed her nose into Bella's hair and sniffed deeply, moaning in pleasure as she took in the scent of her mate.

Bella's heart was hammering in her chest at the eroticism of the moment-- she was somewhat surprisingly unbothered by Heidi's actions. Truth be told, it was actually quite thrilling to be desired as much as she could clearly tell that Heidi desired her.

“Sorry Bella, I got a bit carried away,” Heidi murmured as she pulled away from the human wistfully.

Bella didn't respond as she brought both of her hands up to cup Heidi's face, gently pulling her towards Bella. Unfortunately for her, she forgot that it was literally impossible to actually move a vampire without said vampire assisting her. Even more unfortunately, that vampire was just staring at her with a confused look. “Er, Heidi, do you mind?” Bella squeaked out after a moment.

“Oh! I'm sorry, sure, sorry!” Heidi replied, letting Bella slowly pull her face closer to her own. Bella moved her head forward and gently planted her lips on Heidi's, giving her a chaste kiss full of as much love and desire as she could convey through a simple gesture. “Oh, wow,” Heidi muttered as they broke the kiss after a few moments. “I, wow.” She repeated in amazement.

“Yeah, wow is right,” Bella laughed, stepping away from the wall. “Sorry, I should've asked you first, but it just felt right.” She said.

“Don't worry about asking Hun, you can do that anytime you want,” Heidi said breathlessly-- which gave Bella a huge surge in confidence, considering vampires didn't need to breathe. A few moments later, Heidi snapped out of her daze. “Anyways,” She started, before pausing for a moment to take Bella's hand in hers. “I think we should go shopping. Obviously, you need a wardrobe, unless you were going to spend eternity in the three or four outfits you brought here with you.” Heidi said, smirking at the end.

“I don't know,” Bella looked down and shifted from foot to foot nervously. “I don't really want you to spend too much money on me, and an entire new wardrobe would be expensive...” Bella said.

“Don't worry about the cost darling, money is very much a non-issue for us-- which means from now on, it's a non-issue for you too.” Heidi stated firmly, and Bella gave a small nod. She realized that she really would need more clothes than just the ones she brought, but she vowed to make sure that her mate didn't go overboard. “Wonderful, shall we get going? Oh, I can't wait to show you my car!” Heidi said excitedly and led Bella to the gated lot where the Volturi members kept their vehicles for when they were needed.

Heidi walked up to a sleek red Mercedes that seemed to fit her perfectly. “Well, what do you think?” Heidi asked, making a presenting gesture towards her car.

“It's really nice! Honestly, it looks like exactly the car I'd imagine you owning.” Bella said.

“Thanks, I'm glad you like it,” Heidi said, unlocking the car. “I don't really get to use it very often, but something about this car just really appealed to me when I was searching for one to buy recently.”

Both women got in the car, and they soon were off. “Remember, I want to see every outfit you try on!” Heidi said in an excited tone. “I'll make sure everything fits you well, though I can't imagine you looking bad in anything.”

“Don't worry, I'll make sure to show you whenever I try something on.” Bella confirmed, and Heidi flashed her a grin. She couldn't wait to see her adorable human in all sorts of different clothes!

Something that Bella heavily appreciated compared to her past experiences with driving vampires is that Heidi actually knew how to go the speed limit. Well, five over it, but that's pretty standard for humans to drive at as well. She didn't know if the Cullens were just impatient or what, but it was nice to not have to constantly feel panicked at how fast the car she was in was going.

Soon, they arrived at a small but regal looking clothing shop. Bella looked around the store in wonderment-- everything looked so fancy! She couldn't imagine herself wearing all these gorgeous clothes when the epitome of her fashion sense in the past had just been matching her shirt with her blue jeans.

“I'll bring stuff to you for you to try on, okay? I know you probably feel a bit out of your element.” Heidi said, directing Bella to wait near the changing rooms, before scampering off to look for outfits that would look good on Bella.

Throughout their time at the store, Heidi had brought numerous outfits for Bella to try on, and was building up a good collection of the ones she felt were especially good on Bella.

“Um, Heidi?” Bella called out from the dressing room.

“Yes, Bella?” Heidi answered.

“I need some help please! I can't get this zipper down from the last outfit I tried on, it just won't budge!” Bella called out in a worried tone.

“Okay, can you open the door for me?”

“Sure,” A moment later the lock unclicked, and Heidi walked inside the dressing room, making sure to re-lock it.

Bella turned her back to Heidi and gestured at the zipper on a dress she had been trying on.

“Okay, don't worry, I'm sure I can manage to get it off.” Heidi said. “Don't worry, I'll look away!” She said when she saw Bella blush. She remembered that the only thing Bella had on underneath this was her underwear, and she didn't intend to embarrass her mate by sneaking a peek without her permission.

Heidi fumbled with it for a moment, before the zipper finally started moving. Heidi looked away towards a wall without a mirror on it and she unzipped the dress off of Bella. “There, is that good?” Heidi asked softly, panting lightly due to the overwhelming scent of Bella that covered the dressing room.

“Yes, thank you!” Bella said, taking the dress off and folding it, setting it down on the small table that was in the room. She stood there for a moment in her matching black underwear set, noticing the state that Heidi was in. The vampire's eyes were now closed, and she had a wide smile on her face as she inhaled and exhaled through her nose. “Heidi?” Bella called out softly, causing the vampire to snap out of her trance.

“I'm sorry! I'll step out now and bring you the next outfit,” Heidi said with her eyes still closed.

“Wait, hold on,” Bella called out, before pausing to gulp. “You- I mean, if you want, you can look...” Bella said, and did her utmost to stand up straight and at the very least _look_ confident in herself.

“Bella, are you sure?” Heidi asked in a husky tone.

“Yes.” Bella replied, and she walked up to Heidi and stood right in front of her.

Heidi's eyes opened, and she stiffened as she took in Bella's exposed figure in front of her. “God,” Heidi murmured as her eyes raked over every inch of Bella's pale body, memorizing every detail she could. “You're so sexy, my lovely Bella,” Heidi purred out, stepping forward and running her hands along Bella's sides, feeling her smooth, warm skin.

“I-I'm nothing that special, but thank you,” Bella stuttered out. She hadn't been sure if getting caught up in the moment before was the right decision, but she was really enjoying Heidi's reaction to her.

“No Bella, you're entirely special, you're the most gorgeous person I've ever had the pleasure of looking at. God, you're so damn hot,” Heidi growled and she leveled her pitch black eyes at Bella's, hoping to convey that she was being entirely honest. She gently started advancing forwards towards Bella, pushing her back up against the wall of the dressing room and pressing the human's scantily-clad body into hers. “Everything about you is absolutely enchanting,” Heidi murmured. “I wish that you could see what I do, my lovely mate.” Heidi said passionately, before leaning in and attacking Bella's lips with her own.

Whereas their first kiss had been innocent and restrained, this one was passionate and exploratory. Heidi pressed her and Bella against the wall as tightly as she could while having it not be painful for Bella, and her tongue darted out to lick Bella's lips, begging for entrance.

Bella's lips soon parted, granting entrance. Heidi took the opportunity to desperately thrust her tongue into Bella's mouth, deepening the kiss. Both women had their eyes closed and were lost in the moment as they shared their first _real_ kiss. Unfortunately, before long Bella needed air, so they were forced to begrudgingly end the kiss.

“We should do that more often,” Bella panted out, taking deep breaths and trying to calm her throbbing heart.

“ _Way_ more often, I agree.” Heidi nodded her head and went to sit down on the nearby bench, needing to calm herself down.

“It's weird, I know we've only known each other for less than a day still, but I don't even feel like we're moving too fast at all,” Bella murmured softly.

“Well, we are perfect for each other after all,” Heidi said with a bright smile. “I'm comfortable with whatever pace you want to go at, Bella.”

“Thank you Heidi,” Bella said, giving Heidi a look full of love and adoration. She walked over to where Heidi was sitting and sat down on her lap, before wrapping her arms around her vampire lover. “Thank you for everything, you're the best mate anyone could ask for.” Bella said while cuddling herself up to Heidi, who wrapped an arm around her in return.

“You're the only mate I would ever want myself, Bella.” Heidi coed, and pressed her lips against the top of the younger woman's head.

They remained in that position for a short while longer, before Heidi reluctantly started to pull Bella up, before standing up herself. “We should probably get back to the castle, I think we've gotten plenty of suitable outfits for you to wear, and it's kind of getting late.” Heidi said, and Bella nodded.

Heidi pecked Bella on the lips once more before grabbing the discarded dress and walking out the door, gathering up all of the outfits that she decided to purchase and heading off to pay.

Bella slipped back into her normal clothes and walked out of the dressing room at the same time as the cashier finished bagging their purchases. “Thank you for your business!” The excited cashier called out as Heidi picked up her bags and walked out with Bella to her car.

“Well, want to head back to the castle?” Heidi asked.

“Sure,” Bella nodded and hopped in the passenger seat.

Heidi started up the car, and soon they were on their way back to Volturi Castle. Before long, they were pulling back up to the familiar gate, where Heidi pushed a button hooked up to the passenger sun visor and caused the gate to open.

“Here, I'll take care of the bags, be _right_ back!” Heidi said, gathering up all of their purchases and zipping off at vampire speed, presumably towards their room to put the clothes away. Within seconds, Heidi had zoomed back to where Bella was waiting. “I'm sorry, I completely forgot about getting you lunch while we were out and about!” Heidi fretted.

“Oh, it's okay, breakfast was really big so I didn't really get that hungry anyways. Though now that you mention it, I could definitely go for something to eat,” Bella said, feeling the familiar pang of hunger.

“Certainly! We made it back just in time for dinner, let's go,” Heidi replied, and grabbed Bella's hand to lead her to the dining room again. She figured Bella probably knew the way already, but she just enjoyed holding her hand, so she did.

 

Xxx

 

After dinner, a stuffed and content Bella walked hand in hand with Heidi back to their room. “Perfect as always,” Bella muttered happily.

“Always? You've only had two meals here!” Heidi teased with a smirk.

“Yep, and those two meals were perfect,” Bella paused, grinning. “ _As always_.”

“Fair enough, fair enough,” Heidi conceded as they walked up to the familiar door leading to their room. Heidi opened the door, “Beautiful, adorable, perfect mates first,” Heidi said as she held it open for Bella.

“Well then, I guess after you then,” Bella smirked at the older woman.

“If you insist,” Heidi grinned, and lifted Bella into her arms and strode through the door.

“Hey, using your vamp strength is cheating!” Bella mock pouted as Heidi set her down on the bed.

“I'm incredibly sorry,” Heidi said in a humorous tone. “Won't you ever forgive me?”

“I think you owe me something before I could _possibly_ see fit to forgive you,” Bella played along. “But I'm feeling generous today, so I'll grant you forgiveness for the steep price of a kiss,” Bella said, looking expectantly up at Heidi.

“Well, you drive a hard bargain,” Heidi murmured as she knelt down on the bed and stared at Bella's soft, tempting lips.

“The hardest,” Bella muttered, distracted by the sight of her mate's lips getting closer to her.

Heidi paused, before smirking. “That's what she said,” She chuckled, and Bella glared at her.

“Oh shut up and kiss me!” She said in mock-anger and pursed her lips. Heidi shortly fulfilled her request, and gently planted her lips onto Bella's as she closed her eyes. She poured all of her love and passion into the kiss, and at some point she raised her hand up to place it on Bella's cheek, softly caressing it with her thumb.

They soon pulled away, both women locking gazes as soon as their eyes opened.

Heidi soon smirked, “The hardest indeed.” She said, causing them both to burst into giggles.

“Whatever!” Bella scoffed, but betrayed herself with a wide grin. Soon after, Bella let out a sleepy yawn, and felt herself rapidly getting tired.

“Looks like it's time for the cute little human to get some sleep,” Heidi said, gazing at Bella with adoring and protective eyes.

“Yeah, I'm getting pretty tired. Let me put on some nightwear real quick,” Bella said, getting up from the bed. “Which drawer did you put them in?” Bella asked, and Heidi pointed to a particular drawer on their dresser.

Bella picked out whatever set was on top and went into the bathroom to change, emerging several moments later.

“Come here,” Heidi said, holding out her arms. Bella bound over to the bed and crawled onto it, snuggling up into Heidi's arms as she lay her head down on Heidi's chest. Bella could feel herself drifting off very shortly after, as cuddling with Heidi made her more comfortable than she ever remembered feeling before.

Before she actually fell asleep, Bella muttered out “I love you,” Softly to the vampire slash teddy bear in her arms, and smiled when she faintly heard “I love you too, Bella” before all went dark.

 

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. As always, feel free to review-- I'm really liking the response to this story so far, and I'm happy that I'm getting a decent amount of inspiration to keep writing it. As should be obvious, I decided to make this a multi-chaptered fic. I'm not going to promise this current rate of updates will keep up, because it won't. 4.5-5k words every day is an extremely hard thing to keep up, but I will definitely keep up on this story, because I REALLY want to make something good out of it.**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: One thing I really would like feedback on is my dialogue and detailing of people's actions. That's what I perceive as a bit of a weakness in my writing, so if you notice anything that seems off, or any places where more or less details would be better, please let me know.**

 

**Also be warned, this is full blown smut in this chapter, so if you don't like wild, passionate lesbian sex then I'd advise you don't read any further.**

 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it.**

 

Days went by and Bella slowly started to get used to living in a castle full of vampires, and took her time getting to know Heidi. Often, the other residents of the castle could find them together talking the day away about various subjects, including their histories.

“Wait… Did you say Victoria?” Bella asked nervously. Heidi had just been telling her about her early vampire days and the coven she’d been in before joining the Volturi.

“Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's the last surviving member of my old coven.” Heidi looked at Bella curiously. “Why, have you heard of her before?” Heidi asked.

Bella grimaced. “Something like that… her and her mate tried to kill me once, but the Cullens managed to kill James-- her mate. Now she wants to kill me in revenge. Honestly, I'm lucky that the werewolves in my old town protected me from her, or she'd probably have finished me off already.” Bella said, nervously taking a look at Heidi’s eyes. They were pitch black, and she was trembling with rage.

“Victoria wants you dead? And the Cullens just left you at her mercy?” The menacing vampire growled out. “And to top all of that off, the Cullens knew there were werewolves in the area and didn't alert us?” Heidi took a deep breath and clutched Bella close to her to calm herself down. Bella was safe now, and that was the most important thing. Still, she'd be having words with her masters soon about the irresponsibility of the Olympic Coven.

Speaking of the Olympic Coven, Heidi was reminded that Edward’s official trial was occurring that day, later in the evening.

“Don't worry about any of that Heidi, I know you'll keep me safe.” Bella said, hugging herself into the older woman.

“I will, always.” Heidi sighed. “Still, it's frustrating knowing how much danger you were in for no good reason.”

“Well, only a few more days until I'm not a useless human anymore at least.” Bella smiled reassuringly, but Heidi frowned at her words.

“You're not useless Bella, not at all. It's not your fault that you were exposed to our world as a human. You are right though, only a few more days until you're one of us finally!” Heidi said, smiling. “While we're on these topics, you should know that Edward's trial is in a few hours. Do you want to go? If so, know that Edward has committed serious crimes in accordance with our laws, so you will need to be prepared to accept that his punishment may be harsh, or even final.” Heidi said.

“I figured as much. Honestly, I really don't want Edward to did because of me if it comes to that, _but_ … I do respect that you guys are responsible for upholding the law.” Bella sighed. “I guess I'll come and watch. You'll be right next to me, right?” She asked.

“Of course, there's nowhere else I _would_ be.” Heidi paused, “I love you Bella, and I'm sorry ahead of time if things don't go as you might hope they do. Still, after what he did to you...” She finished with a growl.

Bella leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, stifling her growls, and they moved on to milder topics for the next while of their time, waiting until the trial was upon them.

  
  


Xxx

  
  


Bella was seated along one of the sides of the throne room. On her right side, She was flanked by Heidi who was stiff and alert, just in case Edward reacted unpredictably. On Bella’s left were Jane and Alec-- whom she'd found to actually be quite pleasant company recently, even though she was still a human. Heidi had requested they stay next to Bella for the trial to help her out with protecting her, since their powers were among the best in the Volturi to neutralize threats.

“Relax Heidi, it'll be fine.” Bella whispered, though she figured every vampire in the room would hear her anyways. Heidi gave her a brief nod and clutched her hand, but didn't look any less anxious.

Soon, Felix and another tough looking guard walked into the room with Edward in tow. While they were walking to the assembled podium in the center of the room, Edward locked eyes with Bella, and his shock was apparent.

“Bella? Why are you still here?” He paused, glaring at Heidi. “What disgusting lies have you been feeding my mate, you filthy whore?” He sneered at her.

Heidi snarled at him, but settled down a moment later when Bella gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“That'll be enough, Edward Cullen.” Aro’s voice rang out. “Isabella is our treasured guest, and I assure you, she's not here against her will as you are.” He paused, glancing at the human. “Though on that subject, I do hope you consider joining the guard after you're turned-- I'm sure you'll fit right in, Isabella.” Aro said, before turning back to Edward, who was seething. “Enough about her though, we're here for the sake of investigating your crimes, Mr. Cullen. You're charged with the attempt to expose our kind to humans, in this very city no less. You're also charged with leaving a human who already knew about us due to you alive and unturned, as is evident through Isabella being here with us. And according to new information, you also knowingly didn't report a rogue pack of werewolves to us. How do you plead?”

“None of that even matters! I didn't end up exposing myself because Bella was still alive after all! And I think when it comes to _my_ mate, I had the right to choose whether she was turned or not. As for the werewolves, they're not actual children of the moon, they're just wolf shifters that call themselves werewolves. You know this from my memories,” Edward paused to growl fiercely in Bella and Heidi’s direction. “How dare you try to make a claim on my mate! Bella, get away from that woman, she's thinking disgusting thoughts about you!” He raged.

Heidi looked livid, and was about to respond when a soft but firm voice rang out from beside her, “no.” Bella stated, clutching tightly onto Heidi’s arm. “We're not mates, Edward, you made that clear when you left me crying in the woods and forced your family to abandon me.” She paused, giving Heidi a loving glance. “Heidi however had given me no reason to doubt that I'm her mate. She actually listens to me and cares about my opinion. Hell, even though I want to be turned, if I didn't want to, Heidi would likely fight tooth and nail to prevent it from happening because unlike you, she actually lets me choose for myself and respects my decisions instead of making them for me. You, Edward,” Bella said in an angry tone and paused. “You're just a disgrace, and the only reason I'm not sorry to have ever met you was  that it indirectly led me here to Heidi and the Volturi.” She finished. Shortly after, she blushed and looked down. “Sorry for that, Aro.” She said.

“Not at all, child, that was quite an insightful speech.” Aro reassured her.

Edward was standing there in shock at what Bella had said.

“Anyways,” Aro stated. “On the charge of the werewolves, I looked back on your memories and determined that you're being truthful. We will be sending a squad of guards to investigate, but for now, you're decreed innocent. As for the other charges though, you clearly intended to expose yourself to humans in an attempt to force our hand. Even though you backed out at the last moment, this does not change the fact that you're a danger to our kind remaining hidden.” Aro said, pausing. “After all, how do you suppose that we’d be able to trust you to behave yourself properly next time you feel like throwing a tantrum, hmm? For this, plus the crime of sharing the knowledge of our kind with a human you had no intention  of turning, you are hereby sentenced to death. I'm sorry that it had to come to this, do you have any last wishes or words?” Aro asked.

Edward’s eyes hardened. “This is a joke, right? I always knew the Volturi were a bunch of corrupt fools, but this really takes the cake.” Edward spat. “You'll all regret this, and you will _not_ corrupt my mate with your disgusting perversions and ideals, I would rather kill her myself!” Edward said before quickly lunging towards Bella with his hands extended and fangs bared.

In less than the blink of an eye, Heidi was standing in front of her mate in a defensive posture. She raised her hand at Alec and Jane to stop them from using their powers for the moment-- her bestial instincts were pressing her to prove to her mate that she was able to protect her while she was still vulnerable.

“Too slow, boy.” Heidi growled and lunged at Edward, colliding with him in the air.

“Please be careful!” Bella cried out, hoping that Heidi would be okay.

“Don't worry, even if he can read her mind, he's not fast or strong enough to beat Heidi.” Jane said soothingly. “If by some off chance Heidi is in any real danger, I'll step in-- she’d manage to survive with just a bruised ego.” She grinned.

Sure enough, Heidi eventually got an opening and ripped Edward’s head clean off. She smoothed her red dress and paced back to Bella with a nervous look on her face.

“Are you okay?” Heidi asked tenderly. “I'm sorry you had to see that, love.”

“It's not your fault, I can't believe he would do that…” Bella sighed.

“I was hoping it wouldn't happen, but I feared it would. Edward never was great at dealing with his anger.” Heidi replied sadly.

“Yes, great job enacting the punishment Heidi, as well as protecting your mate.” Aro smiled at them both.

“Thank you Master Aro.” Heidi dutifully replied. “Permission for myself and Bella to be excused?” She asked.

“Granted, I'll have someone burn the boy’s body right away.”

“Thank you.” Heidi said, before leading Bella out the room, clutching her hand gently.

  
  


Xxx

  
  


"Are you _sure_ that you're all right?" Heidi asked worriedly for what seemed to Bella like the 100th time.

" _Yes_ Heidi, I'm fine!" Bella replied in an exasperated tone.

"I'm sorry..." Heidi said in a downcast voice.

"No, don't apologize, I understand that you're worried about me, but I think you're under the misconception that I still cared about Edward far more than I actually did. The only reason I even came here was because I felt responsible for him deciding to kill himself. Everything he was found guilty for, that was entirely his fault, so please stop worrying about me." Bella paused. "I'm just not really used to seeing someone's head ripped off in front of me, but I'll have to get used to that stuff anyways if I'm going to be a vampire. Don't worry though, I really am fine Heidi." Bella leaned in and softly pecked Heidi on the lips.

"All right, I'll stop bringing it up." Heidi pulled Bella in for a tight hug, nuzzling her face into Bella's neck.

"Thanks for protecting me though. I love you." Bella said, closing her eyes in contentment.

"I love you too." Heidi murmured into her neck.

They soon parted from their embrace and headed back to their room.

The days that followed passed by in a blur, with Bella growing more and more nervous every day leading up until the day that she was finally going to be bitten.

As was customary, Heidi would be the one to deliver a bite to her neck since they were mates, marking Bella as hers for all of eternity. Heidi assured her that after the changing process completed, she'd be more than thrilled to accept a marking of her own from Bella.

"Are you ready?" Heidi asked Bella, who was lying down on their shared bed, doing her best to stay calm.

"Yes, bite me. Fill me with your venom Heidi." Bella said, closing her eyes.

"I'll be here with you the entire time, every single second." Heidi said as she bent over and tenderly kissed Bella's neck, before gently piercing the skin with her fangs. She lightly sucked, allowing the heavenly taste of Bella's blood to fill her mouth. Once Heidi was sure that enough venom was in her system, she removed her mouth and Bella's world devolved into a chaotic hell of darkness and fiery pain.

As she had promised, Heidi was glued to Bella's side throughout the entire process, holding her hand and enduring her pained whimpers.

Heidi's eyes were pitch black by the end of the three days, and she felt absolutely miserable that she couldn't do anything to help alleviate her mate's pain.

Finally, Bella started to stir. "H-Heidi?" Bella gasped out as she gained consciousness. "Heidi!" She cried out as she spotted the gorgeous vampire next to her bed wearing a bright smile. As soon as their eyes met, Bella stiffened. Everything in her vision blurred other than Heidi's perfect silhouette, and her dead heart felt like it exploded with raw emotion.

"Bella, you're awake! How do you feel? Are you thirsty? Do you- mmph!" Heidi was cut off by Bella surging forward and hungrily claiming her lips, lust and desire radiating from her eyes. Bella broke the kiss a few moments later. "I feel it," Bella whimpered out. "God, I don't know how you held yourself back all that time, you have no idea how much I want to do very _naughty_ things to you," Bella growled out in a husky tone.

"Trust me, I've _wanted_ you since the moment I first met you, but I'd never risk your safety by acting on it with you as a human. Now, though..." Heidi smirked and ripped off her loose-fitting clothing, standing in front of the newborn vampire entirely nude. "Take me Bella, I'm all yours. Mark me as your mate-- please, just fuck me!" Heidi's voice took on a begging tone.

Bella swept her gaze all across Heidi's naked body and shuddered, before reaching out and grabbing the older vampire to pull her onto the bed. She quickly pinned the naked woman below her, pushing her body against Heidi's tightly.

"Mine." Bella growled out as she nuzzled and licked at Heidi's neck, before sinking her teeth into the tender flesh in order to leave her own mark on her mate, to match the one that she had received.

"Yes, all yours Bella!" Heidi moaned out as Bella licked the area around her bite mark.

"Every single part of you is so _fucking_ perfect." Bella groaned out and started to trail kisses down Heidi's neckline, making her way towards her perfectly rounded breasts. Heidi's hand gently came up to run her fingers through Bella's hair as the brunette showered her with small licks and suckles.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Heidi moaned out as Bella took one of her nipples into her mouth and started gently nibbling and sucking on it. "Yes, more, please!" Heidi mewled out as Bella brought her hand down to Heidi's dripping wet pussy and rubbed her fingers along the woman's opening.

"More what? What do you want me to do to you, Heidi?" Bella asked with feigned innocence as she paused to switch her oral attention to the other nipple.

"I want-- no, I _need_ you to fuck me! I want you so bad baby, please," Heidi begged.

Less than a moment later, Bella was thrusting two fingers inside of her lover's wet cunt at an inhuman pace. "Yes! Mmm, I needed this so much!" Heidi whimpered. "Take me harder _please_ , you're so good baby, I'm so fucking close! Please make me cum, make your naughty mate cum all over your wonderful fingers!" Heidi was panting loudly as she lost herself in a world of pleasure. Even though she was the "Seductress of the Volturi", she'd never actually had sex with anyone since she was turned, and she couldn't even describe how amazing it felt to have Bella's three fingers pistoning in and out of her needy pussy.

"Yes, I'm cumming Bella!" Heidi cried out. "You're making me cum so hard, all because of you, _fuck_ you feel so good!" Heidi's universe exploded in pleasure, and all she could even think to do was thrust her hips into Bella's hand and ride the wave of pleasure to the end. "So good..." Heidi panted out as her orgasm ended, and noticed Bella bringing her fingers to her lips and licking all of Heidi's juices up, moaning as she sucked on her fingers to get every last drop of the sweet nectar. Heidi's eyes hardened with lust as she watched Bella licking up her fluids.

"You know," Heidi purred out in a devious tone. "It's not fair that only one of us is naked right now." Heidi grinned. "You should fix this problem. Now." Heidi commanded, taking charge.

Bella grinned and was quick to comply, ripping off her clothes rather than try to figure out how to take them off normally at that moment, with the exception of her lacy panties that she slipped down her legs, over her feet, and shook off.

Bella laid back on the bed and parted her bare legs invitingly, looking at Heidi with a gaze that made it clear what she expected.

Heidi did not disappoint as she immediately pushed her body in between Bella's legs and pressed her body tightly into the newborn's, capturing her lips as she grinded their bodies together needily.

Heidi's tongue shoved itself against Bella's lips, demanding entrance, which was soon granted. Heidi deepened the kiss and started exploring the newborn's new body with her hands that seemed to roam everywhere, before finally stopping to grope Bella's tits roughly, paying special attention to her hardened nipples.

"You feel _so_ good Heidi, God you're so amazing," Bella broke the kiss to whimper out as she felt Heidi stimulating her nipples and clit at the same thing with her movements.

"Mmm, you like that? Don't worry, you'll like this even more," Heidi growled out as she stopped grinding their bodies together and lowered herself down Bella's body until her face was level with Bella's glistening pussy.

"I'm going to make you come so hard all over my face," Heidi murmured as she planted light kisses on Bella's thighs. "Your scent is going to be all over me, and everyone will know that I belong to you," Heidi gazed up into Bella's eyes and delivered a long lick to her entrance, causing Bella to whimper with need. "And they'll also know that you are _mine." lick,_ "This delicious pussy is _mine_." _lick,_ "And the only one that will ever make your _hot_ body feel this good is me, Bella." Heidi stated possessively before shoving her tongue into Bella's pussy as deep as it could go.

"Oh _fuck yes_ , I'm all yours baby, forever and ever, _fuck_ your tongue feels so good!" Bella writhed in sheer pleasure and started thrusting her hips up to try to get Heidi's tongue even deeper inside of her.

"Fuck me with that amazing tongue, _yes!_ It feels _so good_ baby, I don't think I'm going to last much longer," Bella cried out and placed a hand on the back of Heidi's head, gently pushing her harder into Bella's thoroughly lubricated cunt. "Mmm, right there! Please don't stop, let me cum all over your face, make me yours Heidi, nobody else will _ever_ make me feel that way you do!" Heidi kept lapping at Bella's pussy exactly how she had been going at it already, not wanting to mess it up.

" _Yes!_ I'm cumming baby, your tongue is making me cum so hard, _God_ this feels _so amazing_!" Bella moaned as she experienced the most pleasure-filled moment of her life. She couldn't feel anything at all other than the massive surge of orgasmic relief, as well as her mate's hot tongue dutifully exploring every crevice of her vagina even as contractions milked it for all it was worth.

Heidi kept licking until the contractions stopped, and even then continued until every last drop of Bella's girl cum was cleaned out of her. She then grinned happily up at Bella, who was smiling at her with hooded eyes, basking in post-orgasmic bliss.

“I love you so much, Heidi.” Bella said softly as Heidi slithered up into her arms and snuggled up lovingly to her, rubbing her cheek up and down Bella's gently in a sign of affection.

“I love you too Bella,” Heidi purred as she rested her head on Bella's chest and curled up into her side, and they were both content to just enjoy each others presence. After all, they had an eternity full of love and happiness ahead of them, and all they wanted to do was enjoy it to the fullest with the other by their side.

 

**End.**

  
  


**A/N: I decided to end it here, because while I did have a little plot line figured out about what I COULD do with this story, I realized that this is really what I was building up to the entire time, and was the main point of writing this story. Anything further would just be a bit... pointless, and I would rather use that time writing other stories instead of artificially boosting the word count of one that I'm already happy with.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this even if it was relatively short. I think it went pretty well-- it was amazing practice in that I wrote all of this over the course of three days, and it was nice to be able to consistently pump out chapters that I'm happy with for once.**

**As always, please feel free to review. I really would enjoy feedback on my smut scene, as I'm not really sure if my newish style of writing smut is very good. I'm trying to incorporate erotic writing tips from original erotica authors in order to make it better, but it's hard to tell whether I did a good job or not.**   
  
  


 


End file.
